


Recalculate

by moovelope



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moovelope/pseuds/moovelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had had these plans to meet her for such a long time, but of course the Goblin King would mess up his chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalculate

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out some old fanfics that were mostly done.

Jareth, quite simply, had only made a tiny miscalculation.

He had contemplated the age at which he would contact her, of course. Hours upon hours of debating whether or not to contact her while she was still so young or to wait until she was more mature.

If he had just _waited_ , held his patience for just a while longer to whisper his name into her dreams a little later and slowly seduce her, he would have won. His allure would have drawn her in, awaking the lust she was coming into honestly. The power and position he held would have awed her, making her feel more secure than she had started to feel in the land above. She would have felt the tedium of the real world so much more than as a child, her wish to escape it even greater. If he had waited four or five years he would have his Goblin Queen.

He had feared, though, that in waiting she would lose her sense of fantasy, her addiction to his ‘fictitious” story, and her obsession with him. Surely, he thought, she would give up her childish daydreams as she entered into the world at large.

And, of course, the Goblin King was impatient. Soon this impatience turned the tide of his decision. He would call on her sooner rather than later.

He figured that if he appeared to Sarah when she was younger she would be more easily swayed; more susceptible to his promises (however true or false they really were). She would be young enough to still believe in magic, but starting to become old enough to have a more intimate interest in him.

Ah, but the miscalculation that deprived him of his queen was in this decision. Far from being easily swayed, she still had the child like mindset of good and evil, black and white. The Goblin King had stolen her brother (whom she _had_ to save since it was the right thing to do), so therefor he must be evil. Her confusion towards the Goblin King also was his downfall. Determined to retrieve her brother, she was horrified at the subtle feelings of attraction towards his kidnapper. She had loved the Goblin King as the Earth loved the Sun, awed at its power, but at a comfortable distance away. Now coming face to face with her idol she wasn't so sure anymore. Was this pull towards him his own magical doing? Or even worse, was it hers? These feelings scared her more than the man himself. In the end she took the chance she had to escape those fearful questions, and left the Goblin King in a whirl of confusion.

His attitude towards her was less than helpful as well. For far too long had he been playing with the minds of those who dared try to beat his maze. It was habit he sunk into as he gave the girl her thirteen hour time limit, smirking as he disappeared. He had only wanted to lure her Underground to acquaint himself with her. The only way to do so was kidnapping a relative, or other boring ideas. The plan that was to push them together, however, was the one to drive a steak in-between Sarah and her once favorite character. After the whole ordeal she locked the novel away and tried not to think of it.

One miscalculation had cost him everything.

Maybe it was time for him to recalculate.


End file.
